


Старость

by MirraStone



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirraStone/pseuds/MirraStone
Summary: Где лучше живется старикам?





	Старость

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на спецквест Фандомной Битвы 2016 за команду fandom Divergent Trilogy 2016.  
> Ассоциация - "старик", "старость" на картинку: http://i.imgur.com/Oa3Pq3u.png

— Эндрю, знаешь, почему ты должен остаться в Эрудиции? — спросил мистер Прайор за завтраком, отвлекшись от очередной книги. — Потому что здесь ты можешь прожить до конца своей жизни.

Отец заговорил об этом потому, что у Эндрю через два дня должна была состояться проверка склонностей. На самом деле он даже не спрашивал раньше сына о том, какую из фракций тот собирается выбрать, но часто рассказывал, что для истинного эрудита нет ничего сложного в прохождении любого теста, особенно такого простого. И Эндрю не боялся.

Но эти слова отца заставили юношу задуматься. Отец был прав.

Если Эндрю станет бесстрашным, он наверняка проживет лет сорок и умрет, не сумев справиться с чем-нибудь во время очередного сумасшедшего предприятия. Или отправится в ряды бесфракционников, потому что станет бесполезен. Среди бесстрашных мало пожилых людей, только ярко раскрашенная молодежь.

В рядах Товарищества, как это ни было странно, тоже было немного стариков. Работавшие на земле люди страдали от болей в спине и суставах, часто оказывались прикованы к кровати и не могли передвигаться без посторонней помощи. А кто не работает — тот не ест. И добрые товарищи, выдав бывшему члену фракции буханку хлеба и фляжку с чаем, отправляли его в город, где он тоже не мог выживать долго. Бесфракционники тоже работали, чтобы получить какую-нибудь действительно стоящую еду — на пайке от Альтруизма долго не протянешь.

Часто болеющие и неспособные оставить других ради заботы о себе альтруисты жили либо очень долго, оберегаемые другими членами фракции, либо очень мало. Среди бесфракционников часто возникали какие-нибудь эпидемии, но Эрудиция не собиралась выделять для них лекарств. А альтруисты ухаживали за отщепенцами, за что платили собственным здоровьем. Если они были одиноки (а такое встречалось часто — не зря их прозвали «Сухарями», чувства их были зарыты где-то очень глубоко), их болезнь могла пройти незамеченной. Или так же незаметно спалить дотла. Везло только окруженным семьей альтруистам.

Правдолюбы часто доживали до преклонных лет. Но и их могла постичь беда: упрямые и привыкшие отстаивать свое мнение правдолюбы не замечали, как сходят с ума. Как видят в том, что происходит, что-то свое, другими не понимаемое. Во фракции, где все поделено на белое и черное, не могли простить подобного. И врущие правдолюбы, а на самом деле всего лишь заблуждающиеся, отправлялись все к тем же бесфракционникам.

В Эрудиции к пожилым людям относились совершенно иначе. Старость считалась синонимом мудрости. Прожившие много лет эрудиты прочитали множество книг, у них было столько опыта, что им все завидовали. Даже не имеющий очень высокого уровня интеллекта старик становился уважаем, потому что собрал за годы столько знаний, что самому одаренному молодому члену фракции следовало спросить у него совета. Действительно, именно в Эрудиции можно было прожить свой век, не беспокоясь о будущем.

Несмотря на все логические доводы, Эндрю, склонный к Эрудиции, ушел в ряды Альтруизма. Он не боялся, что за ним некому будет ухаживать во время болезни — вместе с ним из Бесстрашия перешла девушка Натали, с которой он собирался построить семью в лучших традициях общества альтруистов.

Эндрю был уверен, что все будет хорошо и у его отца, ведь тот был прекраснейшим и умнейшим человеком, которому самое место в Эрудиции.

В последний раз он увидел отца на грязной улице района бесфракционников. Шел сильный ливень, а старик (хотя ему не было и шестидесяти, но он уже выглядел глубоким старцем) лежал в луже без движения. Перед смертью он ненадолго открыл глаза и узнал сына. Мистер Прайор улыбнулся Эндрю и поправил слабой рукой очки с треснувшим стеклышком.

— Гипомнезия, сынок, — пробормотал он тихо, когда Эндрю спросил, как отец попал в бедственное положение. — Если ты начинаешь что-то забывать, ты уже не нужен.

Закрывая глаза умершего отца, Эндрю осознал, что не хочет доживать до старости.


End file.
